1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connection assembly for assembling a base and a cabinet assembly of an ice maker. The present disclosure further relates to a connection assembly for assembling an ice maker and bin assembly with easily removable components that allows direct access to serviceable components. The present disclosure also provides for modular assembly of a cabinet assembly which improves manufacturing flexibility. The present disclosure additionally relates to a connection assembly for assembling a base and a cabinet assembly of an ice maker that provides for proper vertical and horizontal alignment of the base and cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Ice makers typically have a refrigeration system and a water distribution system that distributes water onto an ice forming surface that is connected to the refrigeration system forming ice. The refrigeration system performs a vapor compression cycle as is known in the art for cooling during an ice forming cycle and heating during an ice harvesting cycle to release ice from the ice forming surface and for storing the ice in an ice bin. The refrigeration system, ice bin and water distribution system are in a housing that is typically insulated.
The housings of ice makers presently do not have removable components that allow for easy accessibility for service and maintenance of the refrigeration system, ice bin, and the water distribution system. Even further, the removable components of the housings may become misaligned when reassembled after completion of service and maintenance. The components of conventional ice makers are also of a fixed configuration that does not permit flexibility in manufacturing.
Therefore, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for a connection assembly for assembling a base and a cabinet assembly of an ice maker that allows direct access to serviceable components, provides for proper alignment of the base and cabinet assembly, and provides for modular assembly of the cabinet assembly and base that improves manufacturing flexibility.